Me And Me
by Eliza-Kagamine
Summary: Greed-Ler habia llegado a la vida de Once-Ler y todo era "feliz" pero con la quiebra de la fabrica, el dinero tambien habia desaparecido, y el Once-Ler sabia que Greed-Ler se iria. Ahora si estaba completamente solo.


Cuando el mal de talar los árboles apenas comenzaba al igual que los problemas de contaminación vino también él. Al principio Once-Ler había pensado que se trataba de un sueño o una ilusión provocada por el estrés del trabajo, mas no fue así, cuando el sujeto que era igual a él se había presentado.

-Soy Greed-Ler- Ese era el nombre de aquel sujeto que era igual a él, pero sus ojos eran de color verde y tenia dientes afilados, mientras que su mirada denotaba lujuria y avaricia.

Greed-Ler había salido del espejo donde hace momentos Once-Ler se admiraba, el oji-azul al principio no lo creía pero todo cambio cuando Greed lo había besado bruscamente sacándole algo de sangre, Once había intentado separarse pero Greed era mucho más fuerte, el oji-verde lo había soltado ya después de haber lamido la sangre sensualmente de los labios de Once.

-Sabes delicioso Oncie- Susurro Greed en el oído de Once en un tono de voz sensual, Once se había estremecido y sonrojado bastante dándole un aspecto muy débil lo cual le fascino a Greed.

-E-Espera…¿Quién eres tú..?- Dijo como pudo el oji-azul al sentir que Greed lo despojaba de sus ropas y lo llevaba a la cama. Ante la pregunta de Once, Greed solo pudo reír como loco al momento que rasguñaba un poco el estomago de Once.

-¿No es obvio? Soy tu, soy en lo que te convertiste, en lo que eres ahora- El oji-verde había despojado completamente a Once de su ropa y ahora se disponía a lamer y morder todo lo que podía, dejando varias marcas que tardarían días en desaparecer marcando así lo que ahora era de su propiedad, ya que Once le pertenecía aunque fueran la misma persona.

Los gemidos no tardaron en aparecer y comenzaron a llenar toda la habitación y cada vez iban en aumento dependiendo de si Greed mordía fuerte o no. Once en esos momentos no pensaba en casi nada, en algunas veces Greed mordía bastante fuerte logrando sacarle sangre varias veces, no era para nada cuidadoso y entre mas mordidas hubiera para Greed era mejor, le encantaba la cara de Once de dolor cuando mordía de mas o cuando rasguñaba, era todo un placer ver esa cara de dolor, debía admitirlo le encantaba verlo sufrir.

Greed había tomado la erección de Once entre sus manos primero lamiendo lento para ver ahora las reacciones de placer y oír los gemidos de Once, cuando lo metió en su boca Once casi se había corrido de no ser por que Greed lo había rasguñado como en forma de "castigo".

-No puedes correrte sin que yo te diga- Greed lamio 3 de sus dedos y los metió todos a la vez en la estrecha entrada de Once preparándolo un poco.

-Ahhh…aahh-Los gemidos de Once-Ler eran más que todo de dolor, desde los rasguños él sabía que Greed-Ler no sería gentil, al poco rato se acostumbro y ahora sus gemidos eran de puro placer pero no sabía si estaría preparado para lo que seguía.

Se estremeció al no sentir los dedos dentro pero su ausencia fue rápidamente reemplazada por el grande y duro miembro de Greed-Ler que entro de golpe en su estrecha entrada.

El dolor rápidamente invadió todo el cuerpo de Once mientras que Greed no cooperaba al penetrarlo duro y rápido.

-Eres tan estrecho Oncie, tan delicioso- Greed lamia el cuello de Once mientras seguía penetrándolo duro, el oji-azul ya no sentía dolor, ahora todo era placentero. Quien iba a pensar que su primera vez seria con el mismo.

Después de unas embestidas mas, Once finalmente se corrió en los pechos de ambos mientras que Greed se corría dentro de el. Ambos cuerpos sudados respiraban agitadamente sintiendo el calor de cada uno. Algo molesto Greed salió del interior de Once y se acostó a su lado tapando a ambos con la cobija. Once-Ler al ver al menos un acto dulce de Greed-Ler se sonrojo bastante.

-Ahora eres mío, solo mío Oncie- El oji-verde tomo el precioso rostro sonrojado de Once-Ler y beso sus labios suavemente mientras por primera vez Once pudo corresponder el beso.

El tiempo había pasado y Greed ayudaba a Once con la compañía (la cual a veces Greed decía que era solo de él) pero con la compañía creciendo, los arboles de Trufula iban desapareciendo y la contaminación aumentando.

Cuando no quedo ni un solo árbol de Trufula todos habían comenzando a dejar a Once-Ler, su familia, los animales del bosque, el Lorax, inclusive Greed-Ler.

Cuando la fabrica cerro por falta de materia prima, el dinero también había comenzado a desaparecer, por lo cual él sabía que Greed-Ler también se iría. Aunque pareciera raro Once llego a amar a Greed aun sabiendo que se trataba de el mismo pero en una versión "torcida".

Un día Once encontró en su escritorio una carta y al lado de esta una semilla, la ultima semilla de Trufula.

Con todas las fuerzas que tenía tomo la carta y comenzó a leer lo que ya parecía obvio, Greed-Ler al final era una versión de el mismo, por lo cual en esa carta explicaba que ambos habían vuelto a ser uno mismo, lo cual significaba que ahora si Once-Ler estaba completamente solo, sin embargo Greed-Ler antes de irse le dejo esa semilla que originalmente era una semilla que tenía el Lorax guardada, al ver que ya no quedaban arboles el Lorax dejo esa semilla junto con la frase de "A menos que" diciéndole a Once-Ler que aun quedaba una forma de cambiar todo el mal que hizo. Pero los años pasaron hasta que finalmente llego ese "A menos que" que era un niño llamado Ted.

El Once-Ler ya estando viejo veia como los pequeños arboles de Trufula crecían en su jardín, los animales habían vuelto al igual que su amigo el Lorax, pero Greed-Ler nunca volvió o eso pensó… hasta que un día miro el espejo y se veia a él en su versión joven, pero Once sabía que no era él, si no…

-Greed-Ler…

-Bien hecho Oncie- Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Greed mientras que Once detrás de su bigote mostraba una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias Greed…

-Más bien gracias a ti y a ese niño- Fue todo lo que dijo Greed antes de desaparecer y dejar solamente el reflejo de Once-Ler ya viejo.

.

.

.

.

Hola gente~

Vengo con un pequeño One-shot de Oncest, por que hace poco vi la película del Lorax y luego descubrí el Oncest y me encanto~! Han pasado meses desde que escribí algo así que ahora que estoy viendo la película del Lorax de nuevo, se me ocurrió escribir de nuevo y pensé en Oncest~ *-* además desde antes de conocer el Oncest, Once-Ler ya era mi personaje favorito.

Espero el fic sea de su agrado (sobre todo por el lemmon, es la primera vez que escribo uno yaoi xD) espero recibir unos pocos reviews ya que hay muy pocos que hacen fics de Oncest. Bueno me voy, haber cuando vuelvo a escribir algo xD espero que no pase mucho tiempo .w.

Bueno me despido~

Atte. Eliza Kagamine~


End file.
